powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiserue
|-| 1= |-| 2= is the second general of Druidon Tribe and major antagonist of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. Character History To be added. Personality Wizeru is the brains of the Druidon Army. He has an enormous ego and loves the spotlight, to the point anyone who he feels has more attention or rips him off drives him angry. In spite of his eccentricities, he's very calculating, manipulative, and dangerous, yet can also be respectful towards a challenge. He is also backstabbing, hypocrytical, a cheater, sore loser and mainly focuses on unfair play, with some of his approaches often seen as cowardly. Unlike Tankjoh or Gachireus, Wizeru's methods mainly focus around attention and psychological torture, while the other 2 focus on physical pain. Powers and Abilities *'Hypnosis': Through his eyes after lifting his visor, Wizeru can influence other people's minds to his commands. *'Illusion': Wizeru can disguise himself or another to look like a different person. *'Portal Creation': Wizeru can create a chessboard-based laser portal to teleport himself from one place to another. Arsenal *'Staff': Wizeru wields a microphone-style staff for close combat. It is also capable of firing energy projectiles. *Grimoire Minosaur: He uses an object from the host to create anything (even living beings) by drawing into it. When the Minosaur gets enlarged, Wizeru can draw bigger ones. *'Pot': Wizeru temporarily wielded a pot to collect the souls the Grim Reaper Minosaur harvested. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Wizeru is voiced by , who previously voiced Bakuryuu TopGaler in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, Dragon Dark King Salamandes in Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive, and Dune in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. His suit actor is . Profile * Height: TBA * Weight: TBA * Attribute: Bishop Class Executive * Place of Distribution: TBA * Classification: Druidon general * Experience Point: TBA Notes * His motif appears to be that of a bishop chess piece and a wizard. ** This may also be a reference to the Wizard chess piece used in the commercial chess variant Omega Chess. * His pre-battle catchphrase “It’s showtime!” is similar to the catchphrase of and identical to that of . ** He can also speak a few English phrases like “It’s perfect!”. * Wizeru is the first of the Druidon Tribe to infiltrate the Ryusoulgers’ base of operations. * He is so far the longest lasting Druidon General. The second Wizeru behind the original himself has been fought in Ep. 20 who was created as giant by the other Wizeru self and being an easy mini-boss destroyed by KishiRyuOh SpinoThunder final attack. *Kleon likes him the most compared to Tankjoh & Gachireus. *Wizeru's design is slightly similar to that of Victorious Saint Coolgin from the Metal Heroes show Choujinki Metalder. *He is the last villain debuting in the Heisei era. Appearances **''Ep. 22: The Life of the Dead!?'' **''Ep. 23: Phantom RyuSoul'' **''Ep. 24: Love Karate Dojo'' **''Ep. 25: Dancing Kureon'' **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: The Unrivaled Fists'' **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' **''Ep. 31: Melody From The Sky'' **''Ep. 32: When The Rain of Hatred Ceases'' **''Ep. 33: New Assasin'' **''Ep. 34: The Space Dragon Appears!'' **''Ep. 35: The Greatest Battle on Earth'' **''Ep. 36: Super Speedy Bodyguard'' }} References Category:Sentai Villains Category:Druidon Tribe Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Sentai Characters who speak English Category:Replacement Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Aliens